Heero Yuy, Lover
by Calamithy
Summary: os, yaoi pas UA. Tout ce que vous avez voulu savoir sur Heero Yuy sans jamais oser le demander...


**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : chacorable (absolument chacal, un brin adorable)**

**Rating : **T :)

**C'est quoi ?** C'est énorme XD

**Résumé : Tout ce que vous avez voulu savoir sur Heero Yuy sans jamais oser le demander.  
**

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi et qui ont mis un petit mot, merci pour vos encouragements et ne vous inquiétez pas : warrior I am :)**

**Pour qui ? Pour vous tous et pour moi qui ait ressorti un de mes délires de son placard - et rajouté du texte autour :p -  
**

* * *

**Heero Yuy, lover**

x

**AC 205, Paris, un bar, 00h00**

x

Tout le monde disait qu'il était beau, intelligent, silencieux, tombeur de ces dames…

Mais c'était des fables.

Les ténébreux dans la réalité on les fuit paskilpue pardon, parce qu'ils plaisent trop…

Ce qui ne tue pas rend plus fort… Celui qui attire trop est très seul.

Et ça fait chier.

Un jour Heero Yuy en eut marre d'être à une énième soirée où tout le monde vantait ses mérites.

Un jour Heero Yuy en eut marre qu'on lui bourre le crâne de bénéfices fictifs, de « tu connais pas ça, toi, t'es un Winner, tu tires, tu pointes, tu jackpot »,

Un jour Heero Yuy en eut marre d'être célibataire…

Alors il alla à un karaoké avec tous ses amis/collègues qui pensaient bien le connaître…

_Wu Fei, Duo, Réléna, Quatre, Trowa, Zechs, Hilde_

Et devant des potes qui avaient soit tiré leur coup en mode fuckbuddies (Trowa et Duo), soit tiré leur coup tout court et on verra après (Wu Fei et Réléna), soit en passe de tirer leur coup (Trowa et Quatre) ,soit maqués entre eux en secret mais que ça se voyait trop… (Zechs et Hilde, parce qu'elle ressemblait à Noin avec une plus grande gueule et moins de sein…)

Heero se bourra bien la gueule, se leva de son siège, et se mit à chanter une chanson sexy…

Il avait la voix.

Il avait le charisme.

Ils avaient le foi.

Et aux premières paroles, ils…

x

**Heero *serrant le poing* (sur un air bien connu d'Amel Bent)  
**

x

_Je n'ai qu'une philosophie  
me gratter la couille toute la nuit  
Malgré tout ce qu'on vous dit  
Je reste la quéquette levée  
Non ce n'est pas du délire  
Je suis un objet de désir  
Les nanas sont à mes pieds  
normal j'ai la quéquette levée (et j'ai pas encore parlé)_

x

- Oh my Goodness il est bourré ?

- Et le prix Nobel de l'Intelligence est attribué à... Duo Maxwell !

- Va bourrer Quatre, Tro.

- Je ne demande que ça.

- Hey ! Les bourrins ne passent pas mon champ !

**x**

**Heero *se déhanchant***

_Lever la tête, bomber le torse  
faire mon macho, jouer le boss  
La vie n'ma pas laissé pas le choix  
En sexe j'ai l'Q.I d'un anchois.  
'Paraît que les nanas détalent  
Parce que j'ai une tchache à deux balles  
Alors je lèverai ma quéquette  
ptet bien qu'je toucherais une comète_

x

**- Pauvre, pauvre Heero…**

**- Ce n'est vraiment pas digne.**

**- Euh, Cosette et Jean Valjean ? Il est aussi bourré que nous. Ni lui ni nous ne nous rappellerons de ça.**

**- Et s'ils se rappellent il va les éliminer, Duo. Wu Fei chéri, tu t'occuperas d'effacer les bandes de surveillance, je m'occuperais des pots de vin avec Quatre.**

**- Pourquoi je devrais régler les frasques de Yuy ? **

**- Parce que je suis l'ex Reine de Sanks, Chéri.**

**- Ex.**

**- Parce que je te le demande ?**

**- Barton peut le faire aussi…**

**- Barton peut aussi me faire faire hmm… un tour de manège ?**

**- C'est le ménage que tu vas faire, touche à tes fesses, sorcière, « Barton » est propriété privée. **

**- Quatre…**

**- Et toi Wu Fei, tu effaces les bandes et tu me gonfles pas plus.**

**x**

**Indifférent à tout ça, notre crooner entonna le refrain…**

_Viser la Lune  
Ça me fait pas peur  
Ma poupée gonflable reprend des couleurs  
J'ai pas une thune  
j'ai la gueule d'un goret  
croisé avec le prof Jay  
Mais quéquette reste toujours levée_

x

- Au moins il la lève…

- Je la lève aussi, Hilde.

- Oui mais il dit « toujours »…

- Aurais-tu des réclamations ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit hier soir…

- Zechs, je n'ai rien dit hier soir. Je ne dis jamais rien. Je simule.

- …

- La vache !

- Duo, la ferme. Zechs, ne prends pas cet air dépité.

- Et tu voudrais que je le prenne comment ?

- Demain tu auras oublié et quelque part j'espère que non.

- Pourquoi ? Pour m'humilier un peu plus ?

- Non. Si tu n'oublies pas, tu ne peux que progresser. C'est en forgeant qu'on devient forgeron. Poursuis tes efforts.

- Etre ma maîtresse te monte trop à la tête.

- T'as qu'à l'épouser.

- Pour qu'elle devienne chiante et frigide ? Merci, Duo, mais je la préfère…

- Chiante et frigide ?

- Duo, je veux bien qu'il y ait solidarité masculine… mais il semblerait que mon frère n'assure pas une cacahuète… Hilde n'est donc pas frigide.

- Et c'est pas de la solidarité féminine ça, peut-être, très chère soeur ?

- Point taken, Zechsy, point taken.

**x**

**Heero arracha son t-shirt devant la foule en délire et poursuivit.**

_Je suis bien comme tous ces mecs  
qui se branlent dans les pornothèques  
Moi j'ai ma non tchache et ma quéquette  
et une nouvelle paire de baskets  
Toutes les nanas j'les emballe  
ok, dans ma tête ? ça m'est égal.  
Ma main est ma meilleure amie  
elle m'emmène loin et c'est gratuit_

x

- Heero a des petites – et très belles - mains…

- … ça ne veut rien dire, Quatre, ce n'est pas forcément proportionnel.

- Tu as de grandes mains, Trowa… ce n'est donc pas proportionnel ?

- Quatre…

- En tous cas, elles sont proportionnelles à moi… et c'est déjà très bien, habibi.

x

**Et Heero qui réussissait à ne pas tituber**

_Je n'ai qu'une philosophie  
mettre des nanas dans mon lit  
leur sortir à toutes le grand jeu  
pas de problème, j'peux jouir pour deux  
leur faire la court, mais pourquoi faire ?  
moi j'veux pas de plans galères.  
Alors je lève ma quéquette  
avec elle au moins c'est la fête_

x

- Un grand philosophe a dit : qui veut voyager loin ménage sa monture.

- Heero doit-il ménager sa quéquette, 'Fei ?

- Oui, Maxwell. Et il doit ménager ses mains aussi, et mettre beaucoup de crème hydratante.

- Je pensais que la crème était déjà fournie…

- RELENA !!!

- Relax, Zechs, j'ai vu le loup, tu as vu le loup, où est le problème ?

x

**Heero leva plus haut le poing tout en visant la lune avec des coups de reins chaloupés.**

_Viser la Lune  
Ça me fait pas peur  
il y a au moins mille chevaux dans le moteur  
chuis une bête de sexe  
On peut même en témoigner  
demandez à ma poupée  
Toujours la quéquette levée_

_Oh oh Ou Oh Ah Aaah _

*jouissance*

Départ arrêté et temps estimé pour aller à la lune : 10 secondes

x

- Oh, Trowa, je crois que Heero vient de…

- Oui, Quatre, il vient de.

- Heero Yuy est un éjaculateur précoce.

- Oh Wu Fei… Oh, comme je suis contente de ne plus aimer Heero

- Tu vois Zechs, tu n'es pas le seul !

- … Et donc Heero n'est pas le seul à avoir une poupée gonflable, Hilde chéri.

- Heero a une poupée gonflable ? Elle est vraiment nulle au pieu. Heero, the puppet master.

x

**Heero termina en tournant sur lui-même.**

_Viser la Lune  
Ça me fait pas peur  
en attendant que je trouve l'âme sœur  
chuis un sensible  
Bridget Jones c'est ma bible  
peut-être qu'elle pourra m'aider  
à rester la quéquette levée_

_La poupée a déclaré forfait…_

x

Wu Fei partit effacer les bandes et désactiver les caméras pour avoir la paix.

Heero allait s'effondrer quand Duo se leva et aussi vite que le lui permirent ses jambes molles, il l'attrapa in extremis.

x

- Ca va aller, buddy, on va s'occuper de ton petit problème et tout ira mieux. Ça arrive, tu sais ?

- L'est pas petit mon problème. L'est gros, énorme, gigantesque, gargantuesque, pantagruelesque, bigbangeste. Ma poupée gonflable m'a larguéééé ! Elle ne m'aime pluuuuus !

- Scoop : elle ne t'a jamais aimé mon cœur. C'est une capote à taille humaine.

- Elle disait rien, elle était contente, elle ! Tous les avantages d'une femme, les monologues en moins !

- Ptet que tu devrais essayer les hommes ?

x

Heero perdit connaissance, choqué par la proposition.

Un hurlement outré répondit à la suggestion.

x

- CA VA PAS NON ??? QUE LES HETEROS GARDENT LEURS NULS AU PIEU !! ON EST SUFFISAMMENT EMMERDE DANS LA VIE !

- M'enfin Quat'… et ta compassion ? Et puis de toute façon les hétéros ont Zechs, un nul chacun.

- Hey !

- Tu fais une bonne action, Hilde, moi aussi, d'ailleurs, je me sacrifie.

- Maxwell… quelle abnégation.

- Non mais Wu… tu l'as regardé, Heero ?

- Oui, et je l'ai surtout entendu.

- Si je puis me permettre, Wu Fei chéri… j'ai eu euh… l'occasion de voir la bête de très près – ne me regarde pas comme ça, chéri, j'étais une stalkeuse.

- … Verdict ?

- Eh bien, chéri… je dirais… que la poupée n'est juste pas assez… adaptée.

- … Tu veux dire qu'il en a une grosse ?

- Occupe-toi des fesses de Tro', Quat. Et puis ce n'est pas le plus important.

- Tu as raison, Duo.

- Merquise dit ça parce qu'il en a une en panne.

- Fei enfin ! Faut s'adapter aux handicaps des autres, c'est pas beau de se moquer. Parlant d'adaptation… Qu'est-ce que t'entends par « pas assez adaptée », Léna ?

- Pas assez adaptée n'est pas assez clair pour toi, Duo ?

- Nan enfin je veux dire… il est euh sous équipé ? Equipé ? Bien équipé ? Suréquipé ?

- Eh bien je dirais qu'il est une armée à lui tout seul, Duo.

- … Tu veux dire qu'il en a plusieurs ?

- Quatre ? Plus de hentai bizarres avec des plantes à tentacules pour toi.

- Mais Trowa… il est génétiquement modifié, il pourrait avoir une épi de maïs que ça m'étonnerait pas !

- C'est à peu près la taille et la circonfé… Duo ? Duo ? Duo reviens !

x

Duo ne revint pas de la nuit.

Et en essayant Heero – bourré ou sobre et assumant son coup de gueule parce que merde, il devait réussir à tirer son coup -… il n'en revint pas non plus :)

x

**OWARI**

**

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu ce nawakisme absolu et assumé :p

A pluch' tout le monde !

Mithy ¤ esprit criminel powa¤


End file.
